Shisou: Mukuro - The Next in Line
by Take
Summary: [shounen ai hints: k/h] Mukuro thinks about Hiei and their relationship, and Hiei's relationship with a certain youko.


Shisou Mukuro: The Next in Line  
  
By Take  
  
The clang of steel echoes throughout my throne room; Hiei and Shigure are sparring yet again. Hiei looks the tiniest bit frustrated. Good. Shigure's gotten better since they last crossed weapons, and they both know it. Hiei's having to work a little harder today, but that's for the best. I can't have him losing his edge and becoming complacent. Besides, concentrating on winning will take his mind off other things. Like a certain silver youko, for one.  
  
Oh, I know all about his relationship with that pretty redheaded thief.or lack of one, to be more precise. And make no mistake, Kurama *is* a thief of the first class - he's managed to steal what I once wanted, hasn't he? Poor Hiei.he didn't even see Kurama coming. Hmph. He should stop mooning about like an idiot; its unbecoming for my heir to be moping about like a lovesick puppy.  
  
Or even better.Kurama should take matters into his own hands and tumble him. Honestly, I'd have thought Hiei would be less dense than that; he's going to have to own up to how he feels sometime, and I'd rather it not be as an epiphany in the middle of a border skirmish. I happen to like my heir, despite the irritation and trouble I have to put up with.  
  
It was obvious from the start how he and Kurama felt about each other, if one knew where to look. And believe me, I knew where to look.  
  
I had a chance to talk to Kurama once when Hiei was away on an errand, and I can understand what draws Hiei to the youko. It's more than his looks, though Kurama is a magnificent specimen. No, it's the sense of cool power and confidence he exudes, combined with the wildness that can be felt hiding just beneath the surface. The wildness matches Hiei's own, and his calm steadiness tempers my heir's edges with cool logic. But I think most of all.he understands what Hiei's lived through.  
  
That, most of all, was what passed Kurama in my eyes. He understands what youkai like Hiei and I have survived. He understands the pain and wounds - physical and emotional - that Hiei's endured, because he's experienced the same. Kurama's not as shallow as he likes others to believe, and I knew after talking with him, that he was the one that was right for Hiei.  
  
In many ways, Hiei and I are the same. Too much so, it seems. Looking at it from an objective point of view, I can see that. We'd only end up fighting and hurting each other. There'd always be the knowledge that I am his Lord; he'd never come first in my life - the realm will always take precedence over everything else. So it's better this way.I'll have a friend I can trust, at least.  
  
Hiei's dark baritone pulls me out of my musings; he's speaking to Shigure, buying himself time while he assesses his opponent. Excellent. He's learning to think before he attacks.I wonder if he picked that up from Kurama? Those two had better get themselves straightened out soon; Hiei can't afford to be distracted. I have to have my heir paying full attention to what he needs to learn - he has to be prepared when his time as Lord comes. If he's not ready.  
  
Power isn't everything when it comes to running a portion of the Makai, though it's a great part of it. Hiei's got the power; now he needs the other skills. He *has* to be ready when his time comes; I can't let my kingdom fall into incapable hands.and I don't want to throw my only friend into the cutthroat world of politics unprepared. Though if Kurama were by his side, even unofficially.  
  
Speak of the devil.er, kitsune.  
  
I catch his eye over the two sparring opponents and an unspoken message is sent between us. I watch as Hiei, having finally defeated Shigure, turns to the redheaded youko. Kurama bends his head to my heir's and speaks softly. Hiei nods and looks at me, a question in his enchanting crimson eyes. I nod; it's flattering to know that he still remembers who's Lord around here.  
  
A faint smile quirks my lips, and I allow it to remain as I watch Kurama usher Hiei out of my Hall. Yes, those two are definitely good for each other. Kurama looks like he means business.maybe Hiei's a step closer to being ready.  
  
~Owari 


End file.
